His Loss
by Immeblue
Summary: Ami/Makoto Ami's prom date stands her up...Makoto helps her get over it. R


His Loss  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic, we all know that.  
  
  
"Ami-chan," Ms. Mizuno pulled her daughter into her arms  
"dear he's probably just late give him a little while longer."   
"No, mom he stood me up" Ami said showing no sign of emotion, as  
she stepped out of her moms embrace and walked to her room.   
  
In her room she took off her elegant, blue prom dress a  
threw it across the room "I should've known this would happen."   
She threw herself onto her bed "who would wanna go to the prom  
with the school's biggest nerd" she started to cry when she heard  
the doorbell ring. "No way."  
  
Ms. Mizuno answered the door "Mako-Chan what are you doing  
here?" Makoto stood in the door frame looking worried, her  
expression didn't fit the beautiful emerald dress she was  
wearing, her hair was down framing her face and falling down her  
back, she was the picture of beauty. "Mizuno-San, is Ami-Chan  
here?" Makoto asked as looked past the woman's shoulder. "Um,  
yes she's in her room" Ms. Mizuno said solemnly. "Oh" Makoto was  
shocked "may I see her, please Mizuno-san." "If she would let you,  
sure" Ms. Mizuno needlessly pointed her towards ami's room.  
  
Ami heard gentle tapping on her bedroom door, she said  
nothing hoping whoever it was would just leave. They didn't.   
She heard her door open, expecting her mother she said "mom, I  
just want to be left alone for a while." She felt her mother sit  
on her bed, but something was different.   
  
Makoto gently held Ami's shoulder "Ami." Ami was so  
startled to hear Makoto's voice she turned around to make sure it  
was her. "Makoto what are you doing here?" Quickly, Ami sat up  
and turned away trying to wipe her tear stained face clean. "I  
could ask you the same thing" Makoto said in response. Ami then  
stared at her coldly "I see"she said "you came to gloat, to throw  
the fact that you were right about him in my face." Ami crossed  
her arms about her and rest her back against the headboard,  
staring at the wall opposite her. Makoto couldn't believe her  
ears "I would never do that to you" she said getting off the bed  
and moving away a bit, "Is that what you think of me, you think  
I'm a monster." She looked at Ami and could see that she regretted  
ever saying those words. "I'm sorry Mako-Chan" Ami said turning  
to her friend her eyes pleading for forgiveness "I was angry, I  
shouldn't of said that. I didn't mean it." Makoto sighed, "I  
know, I guess I over reacted to it" she said as she returned to  
Ami's bed and sat down.  
  
"So, why are you here?"Ami asked in her normal tone. "You  
didn't show up to the prom, we were worried" Makoto said  
incredulously. "What happened?" Now it was Ami's turn to look  
incredulous, she gave a derisive laugh "he stood me up." Makoto  
said nothing for a while, she just watched the pain that Ami was  
trying to hide from her. Without saying a word she leaned over  
and pulled Ami into an embrace "Don't worry about it, Ami-Chan"  
she said soothingly "you're way too good for him." Ami was used  
to hearing this from Makoto by now but she still didn't believe  
it. "You keep saying that" she started softly, but Makoto could  
still hear the hurt in her voice "but nothing you can say can  
make it true." As a reaction of her consternation at what she  
just heard Makoto took Ami by the shoulders and made her face  
her. "I can't believe you just said that" she almost screamed,  
then got herself under control "you are worth more than he is any  
day.....I" Makoto stopped herself before she said something she  
would regret, then finished "I just know it." Ami was fed up  
with this, she knew she was right. "hmpf, who made you such an  
authority on the subject anyway?"   
  
Makoto took her hands away from Ami's shoulder and found  
something very interesting on her lap to look at. Makoto didn't  
know how to get Ami out of this self hating funk, she knew Ami  
should know better, but it looks like this guy sure did a number  
on her. 'Maybe, you should tell her how you feel' Makoto rose  
her head as she made the decision. "Maybe I'm biased." Ami  
looked at her inquisitively "what do you mean?" Makotot looked  
her in the eyes "I..I..I just know" 'Kami you're such a coward'  
Makoto thought to herself.   
  
Ami could see the chagrin on Makoto's face and realized that  
that wasn't what Makoto had wanted to say, or it wasn't all of  
it. She was intrigued, but her sense of honor and modesty wouldn't allow her  
to push. Much. "Was that all you wanted to say?" she said taking  
Makoto's hand, momentarily forgetting her own problems. "You  
look like there's more" she said imploringly. Makoto just looked away  
from her and took a deep breath, then said in the smallest voice  
Ami had ever heard from her "I wanna tell you, but...." she  
trailed off. Ami squeezed her hand "C'mon Mako-Chan it's not  
like I'll hate you for telling..." this time Ami was the one  
trailing off as she realized _that_ was the problem. "Mako-Chan,"  
she started as she gently placed her hands on Makoto's cheek and  
made her face her. "nothing you say will ever make me hate you,  
believe that."  
  
Ami watched as she saw both resignation and determination  
move over Makoto's features. "I love you" she said simply. Ami  
knew she didn't mean as a friend, if it were just that she would have  
said so right off.   
  
Before she realized it Makoto was up, off the bed and on her  
way to the door, with senshi speed Ami was up and blocking the  
door before Makoto got there. "You can't just say something like  
that and leave." she said, her arm stretched, palm flat against  
Makoto's chest preventing her from moving. Makoto just stood  
there saying nothing, she couldn't bring herself to look at Ami's  
eyes. However, she then noticed what Ami was wearing, and had  
too, or at least at her ear.  
  
Ami noticed all of that and smiled to herself, she herself  
had forgotten that she was only in her bra and panties.   
Nevertheless, she wasn't embarrassed in front of Makoto. She  
looked at Makoto, then said slowly "what makes you think I don't  
feel the same way?" At hearing this makoto couldn't help but  
look at Ami, "what?" Neither her expression nor voice betrayed  
anything, but in her eyes Ami could see a glimmer of hope. "You  
heard me" Ami said taking her arm away then stepping closer.  
"Yeah, I heard" Makoto watched as Ami moved closer to her "but  
what do you..."  
  
Makoto's question was drowned out as Ami gently kissed her  
lips. She was too shocked at first to kiss back, but as Ami  
pushed harder against her mouth she came to  
her senses. Slipping her arms around Ami's slender waist, she  
pulled her closer deepening the kiss.   
  
It seemed like an eternity before it ended. Both girls were  
lost in thought about the kiss for a moment, then Ami said with a  
smile believing she had made her point to Makoto "what did that  
tell you?" Makoto still wouldn't allow herself to believe her  
dream had come true. She was about to say this but Ami already  
knew. "Mako-Chan I can't believe you" she stepped out of  
Makoto's arm, who hadn't let her go after the kiss, and turn away  
from her. "What do you want me to do to prove that I love you too" she  
said, her voice consumed with emotion. She heard Makoto give a  
hysterical laugh behind her and turned around. "You don't know,  
this is what I've wanted for so long" Makoto started "you never  
showed any sign of feeling this way before."   
  
Ami braced herself against the bedroom door, and said quietly "What  
clues have you ever giving me?" Makoto said nothing and Ami went  
on, "I figure you hid your feeling for me because of they same  
reason I hid mine from you." At this Makoto gave their mutaul reason   
"you would rather remain friends than risk losing me because of what you  
feel." Ami nodded.   
  
After a few moments of silent cogitating, Ami wordlessly  
held out her arms to Makoto. To Makoto, Ami verbally said  
nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes. She walked willingly into  
the embrace, knowing what it would mean for their relationship.  
  
They held each other close, feeling euphoric and safe in  
their new found love.  
  
"Aishiteru, Makoto"  
"Hai, Aishiteru Ami"  
  
  
  



End file.
